


Bloody Betrayal

by orphan_account, spnfankat81



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Castiel (Supernatural), Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Doctor Castiel, Hunter Dean Winchester, Hunter Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Minor Injuries, Vampire Castiel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfankat81/pseuds/spnfankat81
Summary: "Castiel..!?! what the fuck?!" Dean shouted out in pain as he was slammed forcefully in to a wall. Castiel's blood shot eyes burning into his.."Hello Dean" He growled"Are you going to kill me?""Should I? Are you planning on trying to kill ME again??"Prompt turned .. Role Play turned.. Fic..





	1. Learning To Trust Again

"Castiel..!?! What the fuck?!" Dean shouted out in pain as he was slammed forcefully in to a wall. Castiel's blood shot eyes burning into his..

"Hello Dean" He growled

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Should I? Are you planning on trying to kill ME again??"

"You ain't human Cas.. You're.. you're a vampire.. "

"Correct.. And i was what.. four hours in to the change when you tried to cut my head off? You told me you only kill the bad things, evil things.. I was a victim! And it was YOUR fault that this happened to me in the first place! I hadn't, still haven't hurt anyone"

Dean stared at him, unconvinced.. "You're a vampire.."

"And a doctor Dean.. You should remember that.. How many times did I patch you and Sam up? And you lead a vampire straight to me.. and then try to fucking kill me? I am a DOCTOR.. I try to help people.. I save lives.. and.. " He looks pointedly at Dean.. "I have access to fresh blood... without having to hurt anyone.. If I feed a little every few hours.. I can control it"

"Why are you attacking me then?" Asked Dean boldly

"I said I can control my blood lust Dean.. Not my rage at you.. YOU of all people trying to kill me. How could you do that to me?"  
Dean shifted guilty "You really have it under control?"

Castiel looked at the man in his grip.. The man who had been his friend.. The man he'd trusted.. Even begun to care for.. He could smell the faint traces of fear in his sweat as he held him tightly against the wall.. He didn't want to hurt him.. That wasn't his intention... He wanted an apology.. He wanted help managing his new... Condition...

Dean closed his eyes, trying not to show his fear. He couldn’t move, as Castiel had inhuman strength.

“What do you want me to do Cas? What am I supposed to do if you hurt someone? I won’t have a choice...”

"Help me NOT to hurt someone!! That's what you're suppose to do Dean.. Give me a fucking chance..!!! Like I did when you and Sam turned up.. Practically bleeding out! We were friends!!"

“I didn’t lead the vampire to you, you know. Son of a bitch, knocked me out and tied me up. I didn't try to kill you, I went after you to check you weren't hurting anyone... And we are still friends Cas. I’ll give you a chance okay? I’ll help you..”

"How do I know you wont try to kill me again Dean? First chance you get..?? " Castiel looked at him bitterly "I didn't want this.. I didn't ask for this.. I'd give anything not to be like this.. But I will not let you kill me Dean, not if I can control it. I will not allow that. If you help me. If you really are willing to give me a chance.. I will try.. I swear I will.. and if.. " Castiel looked pained as he finished.. "If I do hurt anyone.. I wont resist.. Or at least.. If there's anything left of me.. I wont.. Then you can stop me.."

“I won’t kill you. If I try to, you can kill me. I want to help you Okay? I know you can tell if I’m lying. Just do whatever you want with me. I won’t kill you. I’m going to give you a chance.” Dean said, as he had already given up on struggling.

"Do whatever I want to you?" Castiel looked at him.. "I'm not going to hurt you Dean" Castiel released his grip of Dean, and took a step back.. willing himself to calm down.. He was hungry.. anger affected his appetite, now that he was a vampire.. He turned away from Dean.. Partly because he didn't want Dean to see what he was about to do.. and partly to see what Dean would do.. Castiel has his back to Dean, pulling out a silver hip flask of blood.. He unscrewed the cap and took a swig.. Fangs protruding as the blood hit his tongue.. "I CAN control this" He said quietly

“You can hear it...I know how it feels. I was turned into a vampire once. It wasn’t a good experience. I know you can control it but what happens when it becomes too much?”

Castiel's anger flared up again "Yes.. You were turned.. and Cured.. And yet you tried to kill me, without even trying to cure me.." Castiel pulled the long blade from beneath his trench coat.. "You know what Dean? If you truly think I'm beyond saving.. or at least.. control.." He pushed the blade in to Dean's hands and knelt on the damp pavement, looking up at him "Then go ahead... I wont try to stop you" He closed his eyes.. waiting..

Dean threw the blade to the ground. 

“No. If you want me to kill you. You’ll have to catch me first. I told you, I’m not going to kill you.” He said, and started to walk away.. “I’m not going to break my promise to you. So either you catch me or you’ll just have to find someone else to do it.”

Castiel tilted his head, watching Dean walk away.. getting to his feet again, he picked up the blade and he followed him.. "Dean.." Dean stopped and looked at him "I can control it.. I can.. But I don't want to do this alone.. I had this.." He held up the knife "Because I was looking for the vampire that turned me.. and I found you, instead.. Please.. Please help me"

“I’ll help you. What do we do.”

"I want to make sure.. that fucker that did this to me.. can't hurt anyone else.. Will you teach me to hunt? I know I'm a vampire.. I know what that means.. I can help you on hunts.. if you help me with this.. But I need blood.. every few hours.. not much.. but I need it.. I can't keep working at the hospital Dean.. It stinks of blood.. I grabbed a case of blood bags and I left.. I can't go back.. "

“I’ll teach you. I’ll teach you how to hunt. Feed off of me...if you need to..”

Castiel looked at Dean in surprise.. Eyes wide, lips parted "You.. you mean it? I still have some left.. But I was running out.. That's why I was looking for that Vamp.. I wanted to get him.. before.. well.. before it was to late"

“Yeah. I mean it. You can smell him, and find him for us. I can get you cured.”

"But I've fed now?"

“We can still cure you. If not, you can have at me. I don’t know where Sam is...I was trying to find him when you slammed me into the wall.”

Castiel looked sheepishly down at the ground "I'm sorry.. I am finding it difficult to control my emotions and when I saw you.. all I saw was you attacking me.. I wouldn't have hurt you, you know that right?"

“I wasn’t trying to kill you. If you thought I was. I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t have.”

"Seems we are going to have to learn to trust each other.. again.. " Castiel smiled sadly at Dean.. "I can help you find Sam.. I.. er.. could smell you when I got close enough.. I'm sure I can help finding him too.."

“Yeah. It seems we are and that’d be great, if I could find my brother.”

Castiel nodded and the two of them set off in search of Sam.. Castiel glancing at Dean, from the corner of his eye.. wondering.. If Dean would truly let him drink his blood.. What would he taste like.. It would be fresh.. and warm.. He'd only had donated, chilled blood.. and it left an unpleasant lingering metallic taste in his mouth.. He could feel his fangs under his gums as he thought about Dean's blood.. drinking it.. Man that was fucked up.. but this is his life now. He quickly took another swig from his blood hip flask and avoided eye contact with Dean as he did..

Dean kept walking. He wanted to help his friend but he didn’t know what to do.

"Where did you last see Sam?" Asked Castiel

“At the bar. I heard about you, and saw the vampire that turned you but he took off and that’s why it looked like I was trying to kill you.”

Castiel stopped as they turned a corner.. "Dean" He said breathing deeply "I can smell blood... fresh blood.. " He turned to look away from Dean "It's coming from that way.."

“Is it Sam? Show me where he is.”

Castiel felt weird.. like he was some kind of police dog.. But the scent of blood was strong.. So he bit back his reply and stalked away quickly, Dean following behind him.. His senses tingling as the smell grew stronger.. A few metres down the street and it turned off in to another alleyway, Castiel stopped pulling his hip flask out again.. almost empty.. "It's coming from down there" He said pointing as he drank the last of the thick red liquid..

Dean ran down the way that Castiel was pointing. 

“Sam? Where are you?”

Castiel waited, not wanting to get to close.. The blood was calling to him.. His fangs were out.. His nails like claws.. He'd barely kept it together at the hospital.. but that was before he'd tasted blood.. now that he had.. he knew he wanted fresh blood.. he had to fight it.. the urge to.. No.. No. He wouldn't hurt his friend..

Dean kneels next to his brother. “Cas you have to help him.”

Castiel could hear the pleading in Dean's voice.. "I am a doctor.. " He said out loud.. more to himself than Dean "I save live's.." He walked towards the smell of blood.. his eyes getting more blood shot.. his claws.. his fangs.. all reacting.. "Dean.. I can't.. I .." He looked at Dean's face.. full of fear for his brother.. "Ok.. Let me look at him.. But.. watch me Dean. I can smell him.. so strongly.."

“Please Cas. Save him.”

Castiel knelt besides Sam.. he was out cold.. there was.. so much blood.. Carefully.. mindful of his claw like finger nails Castiel opened his shirt.. "He's been stabbed" Castiel was watching the blood flow down Sam's chest.. "We need to stitch him up.. I will lift him.. You find something clean to hold over the wound.."

Dean took off his shirt, revealing a lot of skin, and he held it against Sam’s wound.

Castiel watched Dean as he removed his shirt.. He'd seen him topless before.. he'd stitched Dean up on several occasions.. But he'd never quite gotten use to it.. He was all muscle and it was.. glorious to behold.. Shaking himself of the thought.. He turned back to Sam.. "We need to get him back to your motel.. Where is your car?" He asked checking Sam for other injuries and finding nothing more but bumps and scratches..

“It’s at the bar, which isn’t that far from here.”

"Go and get it.. We shouldn't move him more than we need to.. not until I've checked him over properly" Castiel paused "In fact.. Maybe I should go.. I don't want to be left here with.. " He looked down at the puddle of blood on the floor

“I got him. I can carry him to the car.”

"Dean. You could end up tearing the wound further.. Give me your keys" Said Castiel standing up.. He needed.. to get away from the blood.. at least for a moment.. He turned to Dean "I'm not going to hurt your car Dean"

Dean tossed him the keys.

Castiel caught them, and ran.. feeling better every step he put between himself and Sam.. Heading for the bar that was a few streets away.. He released how fast he could move now.. He reached the bar in what seemed like seconds and open the driver side, slipped in.. Heading back to the alley where he had left Dean and Sam...

“It’s okay Sammy. It’s okay.” Said Dean looking down at his brothers pale face

Castiel pulled up.. Trying to ignore the scent of blood and rushed to help Dean carefully lift Sam in to the back of the impala..

“Okay. Let’s go.” Dean said as soon as they had Sam in the back.

Castiel was already in the passenger seat.. He kept glancing back at Sam.. His eyes narrowing.. in the enclosed space.. the smell of blood was even stronger.. "Dean.. I.. " He shifted as he looked at Dean "I need some blood.. soon..."


	2. Blood and Pie

They arrive at the motel.. Dean had sped most of the way there.. They carefully lifted Sam from the back seat and laid him on the bed in their room..

“Come on Cas. Let’s get him patched up, and then you can, you know" Dean glanced uneasily at Castiel "feed off of me”

Castiel swallowed, but nodded.. Setting down next to Sam and pulling Deans bloody shirt off him.. He looked at the wound.. "Do you have any alcohol to clean this out with?" He asked looking up at Dean and once again noticing how smooth his skin looked.. Averting his eyes quickly he continued "and I need a needle and thread"

“Yeah.” Dean said and he went to get some and came back with a needle, thread, and some alcohol.

"Ok.. " Said Castiel as took the items and began to tend to Sams wound.. Turning away from the blood and shutting his eyes every so often.. Counting to three in his head to regain his control.. Sam had.. Thankfully stopped bleeding now.. But the smell was still strong and Castiel could feel his hunger rising..

“Okay you need to feed Cas. Just take enough, till you're satisfied...I guess.”

Castiel moved away from Sam once he was satisfied with his stitches.. His fangs were already out.. He looked at Dean.. "I... I don't want to hurt you Dean.. I haven't drank.. I haven't done this before.. Drank from someone.. I don't know what affect it will have on me.. Maybe you should take the knife... And.. I was thinking it might be a good idea to tie my hands behind my back.. In case.. In case I lose control.. "

“Yeah. Give me the knife. I trust you Cas. Don’t think I don’t because I do trust you.” He said as he tied Castiel’s hand behind his back with a thin rope.

"I'm just not sure I trust myself.. With this.. I have no idea how I will react to fresh blood.. Where..where should I...?" He looked at Dean's neck

“Normally vamp's.. go for the neck, but wherever you need to go.”

Castiel looked taken back.. Dean's neck.. Looked so appealing.. He could hear the blood plusing through his veins.. But the doctor in him told him how dangerous that was..  
"How about on your arm? Away from anywhere that I could do serious damage if.. If I lose it?"

“So like my wrist?” Asked Dean staring at him

"Actually.." Castiel took a step closer to Dean.. "I was thinking the underneath of the top half of your arm.. Less likely to... Bite a vein.. Christ this is awkward. I'm sorry Dean.. I should have filled my flask up before coming out tonight.."

“Oh. Okay. You are a doctor. Of course you’d know that”

Castiel's breathing was picking up, he was fidgety and.. nervous.. And it had nothing to do with the blood.. He looked at Dean again.. "You're sure?"

“I’m positive.”

Dean raised his right arm and held it up.. Castiel moved closer, no longer able to look Dean in the eyes or he knew he'd back out.. He felt slightly foolish as he opened his mouth, feeling Dean's eyes on him, watching him.. But as his fangs met Dean's smooth skin.. the smell of blood... as he bit down.. took over. He was trying to be gentle but also needing it suddenly, like a wild animal.. it took over his senses completely and he clamped his mouth over Dean's flesh.. Drinking in his blood.. It was euphoric.. The taste.. The warmth.. His eyes closed and he surprised himself as he groaned a little..

His eyes were blood red as he pulled away. But they calmed after a few seconds.. And were then almost completely back to normal..

Dean flinched a little, grunting in pain. He felt lightheaded.

"I'm sorry .. Did I take to much?" Asked Castiel feeling suddenly guilt ridden "Do you need to sit down?"

“It's fine Cas...” a moment passes. “Okay, yeah.. I think I need to sit down...” Says Dean before collapsing.

"Shit... " Castiel, feeling stronger from the fresh blood, easily snapped his thin bindings.. and dropped down to lift Dean up.. The feel of his bare chest against him for a moment before he lowered him carefully on to the bed.. "Dean?" He asked faced screwed up with concern "Dean??"

“Five more minutes..” Dean mumbled.

Castiel raised an amused eyebrow at Dean before glancing around.. Two unconscious and bloody hunters... Any other vampires dream.. But not his.. These were his friends.. He would protect them.. He went to get Dean a drink of water from the bathroom and sat gently next to him on the bed.. 

"Dean you need to sip this..."

“I don’t like the crust on my PB and J sandwich Mom...”

Castiel set the glass of water down on the bedside table and looked at Dean.. He was slightly pale... No where near as pale as Sam though.. He was so.. handsome.. Thought Castiel to himself.. And not that he would ever confess this to Dean.. But he'd tasted.. so good.

Dean grumbled in his sleep.

There were beads of blood pouring slowly from the bite mark on his arm.. Castiel had an urge to lick them away .. But he shook the thought from his mind... Instead getting a handful of toilet paper and holding it over the wound until the bleeding stopped.. He flushed it down the toilet before checking on Sam.. He would be in a lot of pain when he woke up.. Castiel looked over at Dean who was still out of it before slipping out quietly through the motel door in search of a twenty four hour chemist where he could get Sam some pain killers and a proper bandage..

When Castiel opens the door to the motel.. Laden with supply's, he panics for a moment when he sees the bed where he had left Dean empty.. But then a loud snore comes from the floor behind it and walks round the bed to see Dean face down on the carpet.. He reaches down and taps his back gently "Dean?" He says "Dean.. Get up"

Dean snorts. “Giddy up cowboy.” And then he laughs, and goes limp again.

Castiel leans down.. Turning Dean over, he puts his arms under him and lifts him up.. Putting him back on the bed and sits down next to him.. "Dean..." he says louder "You have to wake up and eat something.. Your blood sugar levels will be low.. I brought you pie.."

Dean opened his eyes. “Pie?”

Castiel raised an eyebrow at him "That you heard.."

“Pie? I heard Pie? Where is the pie?”

"I got apple and cherry.. I wasn't sure which you preferred" Said Castiel "I also got pain killers for Sam.. And bandages" Casteil got up and crossed the room to collect the bag he'd put on the table.. 

“Apple” Said Dean rubbing his head where he'd obviously banged it when he'd hit the floor.

"Apple... " Castiel repeated digging in the bag and passing the apple pie over to Dean.. "I bought a pet syringe.. It's a little larger than people use as dogs tend to have higher pain tolerance.. But I think it would be a good idea to get some pain killers in Sams system before he wakes up.. If of course.. You don't object?"

“You brought a needle...instead of the pill kind of pain killers?”

"No.. I bought pills.. But he would have to wake up to take them.. I thought, at the very least some crushed pain killers in water.. Injected into him.. Before he wakes.. He is going to be in a lot of pain otherwise.. Even with these..I'd have got a proper one.. but they don't sell them over the counter and I can't go back to the hospital now"

“Oh. Okay.”

"Do you want one? For your arm? And no doubt your head...from where you hit the floor?" Castiel was holding out a pill to Dean..

“The pill, sure. No needle's though” Dean said, taking the pill.

Castiel tilled his head at him "You're awake.. Why would I need to inject... Wait are you telling me you're afraid of needles?"

Dean looked down.

Castiel began crushing two pills before adding them to a small plastic cup.. Then added some of the glass of water to it and stirred it... "Dean how can you be afraid of needles? You hunt monsters?"

“Yeah...and...” Said Dean somewhat defensively 

Castiel took the syringe from its packaging and put the tip into the solution.. Drawing some of the liquid up in to it and then looked at it.. Before walking over to Sam.. Finding a vein was difficult as he'd lost a fair bit of blood.. But soon enough Castiel had administered the medicine.. Sam didn't stir.. He turned back to face Dean "Nothing.. It's just.. surprising I guess. How are you feeling now by the way... I'm sorry about earlier. I thought you would have warned me to stop if I was taking to much"

“I’m fine. Just a little lightheaded" Said Dean "Don't worry about it"

"The pie will help with that.. Eat"

“Okay” 

Castiel smiled at him "Thank you.. By the way.. I didn't get a chance to say it earlier.. So.. Thank you, it helped.. A lot"

“You’re welcome.” Dean said before taking a bite and then smiling at him with cheeks full of apple pie

"How's your pie?"

Dean nods, swallowing “It’s pie. Pie’s always good.”

"Good" Castiel looked over at Dean.. "So what do you think happened to Sam?"

“Could have been a vampire. Probably was looking for me.”

"What do you mean? You think they went after Sam to get to you?" Castiel frowned "But... Why would they have stabbed him.. If it was a vampire they would have surely bitten him?"

“I’m not sure and they always go after Sam to get to me, well not just vampires.. all monsters use us against each other”

"Why?" Asked Castiel looking at Sam

“He’s my weakness...and I am his.”

Castiel shifted uncomfortably.. "Dean.. Can I ask you something?"

“What is it?”

"Did the vampires know I was helping you and Sam? I mean.. What if they turned me because I know you and they think.. What if they think that I'll lose control and hurt you? That could be why they.. hurt Sam.. To try and get me to lose control... Couldn't it?"

Dean considered this for a moment “That could be the reason.. Maybe because we're friends they..”

"What?"

"Maybe they don't think I would.. stop you.. If I had to" Said Dean quietly 

Castiel looked away from Dean sadly "So.. Sam is hurt... Because they wanted me.. to..." he couldn't finish the sentence..

Dean looks down. “It could be that.. But even if it is.. You didn't lose it.. Sam's OK, thanks to you”

"Maybe I should leave?"

“You could go somewhere else, if you want.. But.. we really could use your help here”

"I nearly lost it with Sam before... And you passed out.. I didn't realise how much I took from you.. "

“It’s okay Cas. I'm fine. But please.. stay.. for Sam.”

"Right" Castiel slumped back into his chair, a prickle of hurt crossing his mind.. "for Sam.. Of course"


End file.
